


Indelible - Shorts and Cut Scenes

by icywind



Series: The Indelible Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: What is says on the tin - short fics (originally posted to tumblr) from my Winterhawk Tattoo AU - akaIndelible. Cut scenes from the original fic will be marked as such and all will have basic summaries/where they fit in the timeline in the chapter summary.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little bit of fluff that takes place a few months after the end of Chapter 12 but well before Chapter 13 (the Epilogue) of Indelible.

 

 

“You know you're really terrible at sneaking,” Bucky said conversationally as Clint walked past him with his backpack. Lucky raised his head in curiosity from his spot on the floor, tail thumping once as he saw that Clint had returned.

“H-wha...?” Clint managed as he turned on his heel to glance back at Bucky. Pickles glanced up from where she was curled against Lucky and sniffed delicately at the air.

“You and Wanda stopped at a Lush.”

“...no?”

“You do realize we all can smell it, right? Even with it in the backpack.” As if on cue, even Lucky began to sniff at the air. “It's okay, hon,” Bucky said as he got up. “You know I love that you're a tiny bit obsessed with nice smelling things, right?” He stepped up close and pressed a kiss to Clint's lips and settled his hands at his waist. Bucky had never asked directly, but he was fairly certain Clint's tendency to indulge in bath products and perfumes was probably tied into the time he'd spent being homeless and maybe a little bit due to his childhood as well.

“Yeah?” Clint's smile was shy and sweet and Bucky couldn't help but kiss him again.

“C'mon, let's go take a bath.” Bucky took one of Clint's hands in his and pulled him towards the bathroom. The fall had been unseasonably warm so far (he wasn't entirely complaining either) but it was chilly enough that a nice warm bath would be an enjoyable luxury. 

While Clint sorted through his newest purchases, stowing most but setting a few aside for the bath, Bucky set about grabbing towels and running the water. After a moments hesitation he also grabbed a few candles and the lighter. Who said they needed to have a reason to make the bath a little more romantic? He took great care in sniffing the items Clint had set aside for potential use, making comments on each before leaving the ultimate decision up to Clint himself. Then they divested each other of their clothing in an unhurried manner, trading a kiss here and there.

“Don't forget your ears, hon,” Bucky reminded Clint after he'd finished adding things to the bath, various warm and spicy smells drifting up from the water. As Clint removed his aids Bucky eased himself into the water, which was just this side of too warm. Clint pouted for only a second at not being able to be the big spoon, but dutifully climbed in after him and settled against Bucky with a sigh. Bucky pressed a few kisses against the arch of the bow inked across Clint's shoulders then nuzzled against his damp hair before closing his eyes and settling his arms around Clint.

This was a good idea. 

It was easy to find himself drifting a little; with the warmth of the water, the scents wafting around him, and the feel of the man he loved cradled against him all combining to ease some tension he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying around.

“Good choice,” Bucky murmured against Clint's skin, following it up with some simple signing to indicated he approved of the choices in bath and bubble bombs. Clint raised Bucky's left hand up to his mouth to let him feel his pleased smile, before pressing a kiss to his palm and lowering it back to secure around his waist again. 

For the most part they were still, just basking in the warmth and the closeness, exchanging the occasional kiss and nuzzle here and there because they wanted to and they could. Eventually Clint began running his fingers over and around Bucky's arms, the stillness a little too much for him. Bucky had to marvel at how he could be so calm and still when tattooing or drawing – or while using his bow – and then completely unable to hold still for prolonged periods of time otherwise. It was endearing though, because generally he worked out his fidgeting via affectionate touches for Bucky, (playing with his fingers while watching tv) or lavishing their entirely far too spoiled already pets with attention. 

Once Clint had ceased his impromptu arm massage Bucky cracked one eye open and glanced over his shoulder. A smile played on his lips as he raised his left arm up to scoop up some bubbles which he then deposited on Clint's nose. The water sloshed violently as Clint shifted and whirled around to look at him, laughter, not to mention the bubbles sliding down his face, making his attempt a scowl fail.

“Robot hand, man. Has a mind of its own,” Bucky deadpanned just before Clint smeared a bunch of bubbles down his face with a grin of his own. The laughing kiss they shared afterwards, thankfully, did not taste of soap, nor did any of the series of kisses that followed it.

“I love you baby,” Clint said, rubbing his nose against Bucky's.

“I love you too,” Bucky signed in reply as Clint eased back to look in his eyes. “Wanna swap places?” Clint nodded and there was some additional sloshing of water and a little tangling of limbs as Clint became the big spoon this time and Bucky leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment at the feel of Clint's lips against his damp hair. Yeah. This had been a damn good idea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [redsector-a](http://redsector-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where I reblog stuff and complain about writing and other things.


End file.
